1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to paperboard containers of the type used to package tubular articles, such as rubber or plastic hoses coiled in bulk.
2. Description of the Background Art
A background art search directed to the subject matter of this invention conducted in the United States Patent and Trademark Office disclosed the following U.S. Letters Patent:
3,229,812 4,119,266 4,122,949 4,441,649 4,623,063 4,817,796 4,899,927
None of the patents uncovered in the search discloses a one-piece, collapsible, paperboard bulk container, with overlapped and interlocked bottom wall inner and outer panels, wherein the inner panels have opposed edges disposed in abutting relationship to provide a smooth inner bottom surface free from uneven areas that could cause indentation of a packaged product.